parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mariahstasia
spoof of 1997 film, Anastasia Cast *Anastasia/Anya - Mariah Wong (Beyblade) * Dimitri - Ray Kon (Beyblade) * Vladimir - ??? * Pooka - ??? * Rasputin - Yami Bakura/Thief King Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Bartok - ??? * Sophie - ??? * Dowager Empress Marie - Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Czar Nicholas (Anastasia's Father) - Yami Yugi/Pharaoh Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Alexandra Feodorovna (Anastasia's Mother) - ??? * Phlegmenkoff - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry the Movie) * Anastasia's Siblings - Lee Wong (Beyblade) * Revolutionary Soldier Leader-??? * Revolutionary Soldiers- ??? * Parisian Civilians- The Whos (Horton Hears a Who/How the Grinch Stole Christmas), The Muppets (The Muppets Christmas Carol/Muppet Treasure Island/Muppets Most Wanted) * Palace Servant-??? * Ticket Agent- The Ticket Man (Frosty the Snowman) * Old Woman-??? * Traveling Man-??? * Servant- ??? * Actress-??? * Anastasia Imposter-??? * Bartok's Girlfriend- ??? Quotes * Yami Bakura''/''Rasputin: Say your prayers, Mariah! No one can save you! * Ray/''Dimitri: ''You want the Bet! * Mariah/''Anastasia: ''Ray! Journey to the past * Mariah/Anastasia: "'Hearts don't fail me now Courage don't desert me Don't Turn back now that we're People always say Life is full of choices No one ever mentions fear or how the world can seems so vast on this journey to the past"'' * ''Mariah/Anastasia: "Somewhere down this road I know someone's waiting Years of dreams just can't be wrong Arms will open wide I'll be safe and wanted Finally home where I belong starting now, im learning fast On this journey to the past"'' * ''Mariah/Anastasia:' "Home, love, family There was once a time I must've had them too Home, love, family I will never be complete until I find you" * ''Mariah/Anastasia: "One step at a time One hope then another Who knows where this road may go Back to who I was Onto find my future Things my heart still needs to know Yes, let this be a sign Let this road be mine Let it lead me to my past And bring me home At Last"'' Once Upon a December * ''Mariah/Anastasia: "Dancing bears. Painted wings. Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings. Once Upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance though a silver storm. Firgures dancing gracefulley. Across my memory"'' * ''Mariah/Anastasia: "Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefulley. Across my memory... Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart. Used to know, Things it yearns to remember... And a song. Someone songs. Once Upon a December"'' In the Dark of the Night * ''Yami Bakura/Rasputin: "In the Dark of the Night I was tossing and turning And the Nightmare I had was as bad as can be -- It scared me out of my wits -- A corpse falling to bits! Then I opened my eyes And the nightmare was...me!! I was once the most mystical man in all Russia. When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake! My curse made each of them pay But one little girl got away! Little Mariah, beware, Bakura's awake!"'' * ''All: "In the Dark of the Night evil will find her In the Dark of the Night just before dawn!"'' * ''Yami Bakura/Rasputin: "Revenge will be sweet, When the curse is complete!"'' * ''All: "In the Dark of the Night"'' * Yami Bakura/Rasputin: "'She'll be gone! I can feel that my powers are slowly returning! Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell! AS the pieces fall into place I'll see her crawl into place! Dasvidanya, Mariah, your grace, Farewell!"'' * ''All: "In the Dark of the Night terror will strike her!"'' * ''Yami Bakura/Rasputin:' "Terror's the least I can do!" * All: "'In the Dark of the Night evil will brew Ooh!"'' * ''Yami Bakura/Rasputin:' "Soon she will feel that her nightmare are real." * All: "'In the Dark of the Night"'' * ''Yami Bakura/Rasputin:' "She'll be through!" * ''All: "In the Dark of the Night Evil will find her Find her! Ooh! In the Dark of the Night terror comes true. Doom her!"'' * ''Yami Bakura/Rasputin: "My dear, here's a sign --"'' * Yami Bakura/Rasputin and All: "'It's the end of the Line!"'' * ''All:' "In the Dark of the Night... In the Dark of the Night... In the Dark of the Night..." * ''Yami Bakura/Rasputin: "Come my minions, Rise for your Master, Let your evil shine! Find her now, Yes fly ever faster"'' * ''All: "In the Dark of the Night... In the Dark of the Night... In the Dark of the Night..."'' * ''Yami Bakura/Rasputin: "She'll be mine!"'' Gallery Mariah Wong as Anastasia.jpg|Mariah Wong as Anastasia/Anya Yami Bakura as Rasputin.jpg|Yami Bakura as Rasputin Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs Category:Anastasia Movies Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs